gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
TL9 (The Microtech Age)
Because we are just entering TL9 (The Microtech Age) there are no real "defining" technologies and there is a good deal of overlap in the preceding TL8 (The Digital Age). Devices that have a TL range are in italics and those with Superscience versions are in bold. Pure superscience devices are listed on GURPS Ultra-Tech. Many of these technologies have improvements in the TL10 (The Robotic Age). Important Note: GURPS 4e TL9 aproximently equates to TL8 in GURPS 3e. Core Technologies Generators * Fission Generators * Prototype Fusion Generators * Solar Panels: Solar Power Array, Solar Paint * Beamed Power Computers *Tiny Computer (LC4) *Small Computer (LC4) *Personal Computer (LC4) *Microframe (LC3) * Mainframe (LC3) * Macroframe (LC3) * Megacomputer (LC2) * Quantum Computers (-1 to LC) Personal Items * Attaché Case (LC4) *Power Pack Grooming and Style * Cleaning Gel, Smart Brush Clothing * Imprint Circuits, Computer Clothing, Varicloth, SuitsprayThough listed for TL9-11 no example of TL9 is given. It is LC4 based on the higher TL examples Entertainment *Cybervox, Electronic Ecstasy Recreational and Personal Robots *Android, Petbot Communications, Sensors and Media Communication and Interface *Cable Jack and Optical Cable Communicators *IR Communicators, Laser Communicators (Laser-Retinal Imaging), Radio Communicators, Solar Communicator, Sonic Communicator Encryption * Encryption Systems: Basic Encryption (LC4), Secure Encryption (LC2), Decryption Program (LC3), Quantum Computers *Quantum Communications Translators *Translator Program Neural interfaces *Neural Input Receiver, Direct Neural Interface, Brainlocks, Planetary Network Mail and Freight *Suborbital Express Mail Media and Education * Word Processing Software: Voice Processor Recording and Playback *''Digital Data Storage Media'', Digital Cameras and Camcorders (Flatcam, Pocketcam, Portacam, 3D Cameras), Media Players (Book Reader, Data Player, Entertainment Console (LC4), Video Wall, Multi-Media Wall) * Scent Synthesizers *Sonic Projector (LC4) Virtual Reality * VR Gloves, Basic VR Suit (LC4), Basic Neural VR (LC4), Full VR Suit (LC4), Full Neural VR (LC4), Total VR (LC4), VR Manager, VR Environmental Database, Interactive Total VR: Dreamgames Teaching and Learning Aids *AI Tutors, Training Robots, Virtual Education Augmented Reality *Memory Augmentation *Video and Sensory Processing: Visual Enhancement (LC4), Cosmetic Filter (LC4), Video Masking (LC4) *Virtual Tutors *Sensies: Sensie Player (LC4), Sensie Uplink (LC4), Braintaps, Sensie Editor (LC4) Sensors and Scientific Equipment *Passive Visual Sensors **Night Vision Optics (LC4): Electro-Optical Binoculars (“Televiewers”), Electro-Optical Surveillance Camera, Night Vision Contacts, Night Vision Glasses, Night Vision Goggles or Visor **Infrared Imaging Sensors (LC4): Infrared Imaging Sensor Array, Infrared Binoculars, Infrared Surveillance Camera, Infrared Goggles or Visor, Infrared Video Glasses **Hyperspectral Imaging Sensors (LC4): Hyperspectral Binoculars, Hyperspectral Surveillance Camera, Hyperspectral Goggles or Visor *Indirect Passive Sensors **''Chemsniffer'': Personal Chemsniffer (LC4), Dedicated Chemsniffer (LC4), Tactical Chemsniffer (LC3) **Electronic Support Measures (ESM): ESM Detector (LC3), Tactical ESM Detector (LC3) **Sound Detector (LC3): Personal Sound Detector, Tactical Sound Detector **Hydrophone: Small Hydrophone (LC3), Medium Hydrophone (LC3), Large Hydrophone (LC3), Search Hydrophones (LC4) **'Gravscanners': Very Large Gravscanner *Active Sensors **Vehicular Arrays **Ladar: Large Ladar (LC4), Medium Ladar (LC4), Small Ladar (LC4); Small, Medium, or Large Tactical Ladar (LC2) **Multi-Mode Radar: Large Radar (LC4), Medium Radar (LC4), Small Radar (LC4), Small, Medium, or Large Tactical Radar (LC2) **Terahertz Radar: Large Terahertz Radar (LC4), Medium Terahertz Radar (LC4), Small Terahertz Radar (LC4), Tactical Terahertz Radar (LC2) *Combination Sensors **'Extensible Sensor Pod (ESP)' (LC3) **Tactical Sensor Turret (LC3) *Scientific Equipment **Portable Laboratories (LC4) **Wristwatch Rad Counter Housing Tools, and Survival Gear Housing and Food *Domestic Equipment and Appliances **''Housebot'' (LC4) **Responsive Beds *Housing and Construction Foodstuffs **The Intelligent House **Domed Cities **Space Habitats: O’Neill Cylinders, Stanford Torus, Bernal Sphere, Asteroid Hives *Foodstuffs **''Meal Pack''very improved version of TL6's Meals Ready to Eat **''Survival Rations'' **Food Tablets or Paste Expedition Gear *Lights **''Flashlights and Searchlights'': Penlight, Mini Flashlight, Heavy Flashlight, Searchlight (LC4) **Glow Sticks *Navigation Instruments **Global Positioning System (GPS) Receiver **Inertial Navigation: Inertial Compass, Inertial Navigation System (LC4) *Containers and Load-Bearing Equipment **Hovercart (LC4) **Pressure Box (LC4) *Survival and Camping Gear **''Envirobag'', Filtration Canteen, Gripboots (LC4), Modular Cage (LC4), Modular Environmental Cage (LC4), Pressure Tent (Personal) (LC4), Rocket Piton (LC4), Smart Pitons (LC4), Spider Cage, Splat Piton (LC4), Vapor Canteen (LC4), Vapor Collector (LC4) *Environmental **Rescue Bubble **Worldscaping: Mars-Type Terraforming *Exploration, Safari, and Salvage Robots **Robot Mule (LC4), Scout Robot Tools and Construction Materials *Tools and Tool Kits **''Laser and Plasma Torches'' **''Power Tools'' **Rope (made of polymer fibers or artificial spider silk) **Instructor Kits **Industrial Water Knife **''Portable Antimatter Trap'' **Tool Kits: Portable Tool Kit (LC4), Mini-Toolkit (LC4), Portable Workshop (LC4) **Micro-Manipulator Tool Bench (LC4) **Nail Gun: Smart Nail Gun (LC4) **Slipspray (LC3) **''Super Adhesives'': Gecko Adhesive *Worker Robots **''Techbot'' *Heavy Equipment, Salvage, and Rescue Gear **Blast Foam (LC3) **Fire Extinguisher (LC4) *Demolitions **''Explosives'': Antimater (LC0), Plastex B (LC2) **Taggants Manufacturing *Industrial Equipment **Factory Production Line **Robotic Production Line **''Fabricator'': Industrial Fabricator (LC3), Minifac (LC4) Covert Ops and Security Deception and Intrusion *Burglary, Infiltration, and Sabotage: Electronic Lockpick (LC2), Electronic Thumb (LC3) *Forgery and Counterfeiting: Document Fabricator (LC2) *Disguises and Smuggling **Disguise Kit (LC2), Shape-Memory Disguises (half normal LC round down), Stealth Luggage and Cargo (LC3), Voice Mask (LC3) *ECM and Stealth **''Chameleon Surface'' (LC3): Thermo-Optic Chameleon Surface, Chameleon Cloak, Chameleon Net **''Deception ECM'' (LC2) **Infrared Cloaking (LC3) **Programmable Camouflage (LC3) **Radar Stealth (LC3), Scent Masking (LC4) *Computer Intrusion **Computer Monitoring Gear (LC2) **Keyboard Bug (LC3) **''SQUID'' (LC3) Security and Surveillance *Barriers, Mines, and Traps **''Armored Doors'' **''Laser Fences'' (LC3): Laser Fence, Electrolaser Fence **Electronic Locks (LC4) **Remote-Controlled Weapons **Sonic Barrier (LC4) **''Wire Fences: Cutting Wire (LC4), Fragwire (LC2), Sensor Wire (LC4) *Security Scanners **Biometric Scanner **''Portal Scanners (LC3) **Surveillance Sensors *Surveillance and Tracking Devices **Com Tap (LC3), Homing Beacon (LC4), Nanobug, Emissions Nanobug, Laser Microphone (LC3), Surveillance Worm *Counter-Surveillance and ECM **''Bug Detectors'' (LC3) Enforcement and Coercion *Forensics and Lie Detection *Restraint and Riot Control Devices *Interrogation, Brainwashing, and Animal Control *Black Ops Robots Weaponry Beam Weapons *''Lasers'' **Blinding Lasers **Chemical Infared Lasers **High-Energy Laser *Electrolaser **Low-Power Electrolasers *Microwave Weapons *Neural Weapons *Particle Accelerators *Sonic Weapons *Plasma Weapons *Gravity Weapons *Nucleonic Beams *Reality Disruption Beams Fluid Projectors *Sprays *Vortex Ring Projectors *Guns And Launchers **Conventional And Etc Guns **Gas Powered Air Guns **Electromagnetic Guns **Grav Guns *Gyrocs *Rockets And Missiles *Hand Grenades Firearm Accessories *Targeting Systems *Smartgun Electronics *Other Accessories Warheads And Ammunition *Conventional *Nuclear And Antimatter *Energy Biochemical And Nanotech Weapons *Gases And Clouds *Foams And Liquids *Poisons *Metabolic Nanoweapons Melee And Thrown Weapons *Physical Weapons *Energy Weapons *Combat Robots *Warbots And Androids *Robot Weapons Defences Body Armor And Protective Gear *Body Armor *Tailoring Armor *Rigid Body Armor *Environmental Gear And Suits Powered Suits *Exoskeletons *Battlesuits Defense Systems *Other Defenses Force Fields *Force Screens *Bodyguards *Force Shields *Nuclear Dampers *Stasis Webs *Other Force Fields Medical and Biotech Biomedical Equipment *Medical Gea *Medical Robots *Psychiatric Equipment *Biotech Equipment *Drugs And Nano *Biotech Techniques Cybernetics And Uploading *Body Modifications *Brain Implants *Remote-Controlled Cybernetics *Implanted Digital Mind *Cybernetic Uplift *Total Cyborg Brain Transplants *Uploading *Downloading Minds *Low- And Very-Low-Res Copies *Campaign Effects Of Uploading Vehicles *Planetary Travel *Space Travel Vehicles *Atvs Personal Vehicles *Flying Cars Tanks Hovercraft Minisubs Diver Propulsion Systems Tilt-Rotor Transport Utility Vertol Grav Bikes And Platforms *Microplanes *Flight Packs *Zero-G Thrusters *Drop Capsules Related Material * TL * GURPS Space References * GURPS Ultra-Tech Category:Technology Category:Concepts